Confessions of a Love Sick Fanboy
by Jessica12357
Summary: Fanboy decides to sacrifice his emotions by telling Jessica how he feels, which means facing the truth that she loves Kyle instead. Short but sweet one shot


The only character I own is Jessica. The others are owned by Eric Robles. This is the first time I'm conveying to you Fanboy's feelings for my OC.

...

Fanboy hesitated at Jessica's door with the box of candy still in his hands. A bead of perspiration rolled down his forehead. Was this it? Was he going to spill the beans finally? He knew what she would say, but it was the reason why he wanted to get things off of his chest. It was the "gentlemen" thing to do...or something like that.

Now would be a good time to explain what was going on. It was a week before Valentine's Day, and Fanboy had a secret that he hadn't even told Chum Chum: he was in love with Jessica. She was very cute, smart, and was always nice to him and Chum Chum. In fact, the only people she wasn't nice to were Boog, Sigmund, and anyone that made fun of Fanboy or Chum Chum. It was all this combined with the mix of tomboy in her that made her so appealing to Fanboy.

The problem was that Jessica and Kyle loved each other. Fanboy knew he would have to sacrifice his emotions to keep her happy with the boy she loved, and was willing to do it. He knew he wouldn't forgive himself for making her unhappy by sticking her with himself. Since Valentine's Day was next week, Fanboy decided to confess early.

"Okay...here we go..." He pressed the doorbell, fear and regret filling him as the ring sounded. What if she hated him afterwards? What if-

"Hi Fanboy." Jessica soon answered the door, greeting Fanboy with a big smile. His first instinct was to run away, but he mustered his courage.

"Um, Jessica...th-there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Fanboy began. "May I come in?" Jessica was a bit surprised at his formalness, but she gestured for him to come inside. They both sat down on the couch, and for an awkward moment there was silence.

"So what did you want to tell me, Fanboy?" she inquired finally. Her silence had been for the fact Fanboy had a box of chocolate in hands, but then she vetoed the silly idea in her mind. After all, Fanboy was only her friend. The superhero opened his collar, hoping to cool down from his anxiety.

"I, uhhh, um...you see, I..." Fanboy didn't know how to tell her how he felt. He blushed a deep crimson and laughed nervously. "This is embarrassing..."

"I won't laugh, whatever it is, Fanboy," she promised. Jessica gave him a comforting smile. Fanboy wasn't the best student, but he was a fun guy to be around and a great friend to her, a few reasons why she stuck by his side along with Chum Chum for so long.

"Okay, but it might sound stupid," Fanboy warned. He looked at her seriously. "Jessica, there comes a time in a boy's life when he must make an important decision, not only for him but the people in his life, especially when it involves the ones he loves." He paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "We've known each other for quite a while, Jessica, and in that period I've learned much about you. I think you're intelligent, you've got a fantastic sense of humor and a heart of gold...and I love you."

Not surprisingly, Jessica was shocked by his words. "Me? Fanboy, I-"

"However, I know that your heart is with Kyle, and I can understand. Kyle's standards of intelligence and class are much higher than mine, and I know that's part of what a wonderful girl like you needs." He placed the box in her lap. "This is my early Valentine's Day gift, and I want to let you know that I want you to have Kyle. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make so that you'll be happy."

Jessica was so touched by Fanboy's out of character act. Of course she didn't know about his affection but now that it was more realistic, she complied. "I'm very greatful, Fanboy. There's not many men in love who could give up the one they love that easily." To Fanboy's surprise, she hugged him. "Just remember you'll always be one of my most trusted friends." Fanboy hugged back. "We may not be lovers, but we're friends, and that's enough for me. You're a unique person, Fanboy."

_Unique. _Fanboy liked the sound of that. "I'm glad you're not angry, Jessica."

"Why would I be angry?" she laughed. Fanboy shrugged, but he laughed with her. It felt good to have his secret off his chest. "Thanks for coming, Fanboy. You've got real guts."

Fanboy beamed and hugged her goodbye once more before heading back to the Fanlair. It soon began to rain, but he was so euphoric that all he could feel and see was sunshine, sunshine, sunshine. He felt proud of the sacrifice he had made in the name of love.

"And who knows?" he said to himself. "Maybe it will come back one day..."

The end.


End file.
